


Pizza Night Distractions

by shadowtraveled (meteorfest)



Series: Shadows on the Water [16]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/pseuds/shadowtraveled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy invites Nico out for pizza and it doesn't go quite as Nico expected it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Night Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I took prompts on tumblr a few weeks ago and a lovely anon sent in the prompt "When you asked me out for pizza, this was not what I thought you meant." This ficlet sat in my drafts for weeks before I finished it today. Contains implied sexual content, but nothing graphic.

Nico arched an eyebrow at Percy, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the older teen moving around the kitchen of his parents’ apartment. The son of Poseidon was covered in flour and sticky dough from his fingers to his face, bits of dough stuck on even in hair. He was murmuring to himself as he paced back and forth from the fridge to the counter. Nico caught a few words here and there, all ingredients.

"You know," Nico drawled, leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, "when you asked me out for pizza, this was not what I thought you meant."

"I wanted to do something for you," Percy replied. He stood up straight from where he had been stooped to search the fridge. He wrinkled his nose, then made a shooing motion with his hands. "Get out of my kitchen, Nico di Angelo. Dinner isn’t ready and you’re distracting me."

Nico’s eyebrow shot up again. “I’m just standing here. How is that distracting?”

"You’re standing their in your stupid skinny jeans, with that smug little smirk on your lips - "

"What ‘smug little smirk’?"

" - and that condescending eyebrow - "

"You’re being ridiculous, Percy."

"You’re being ridiculously tempting."

“ _I’m_   _just standing here_.” Nico gave an exasperated sigh, arms lifting in a gesture of defeat. Clearly, his boyfriend had gone mad, deciding he could make a pizza on his own and claiming that Nico  _just standing there_  was a distraction. “Fine, I’m going to play Mario Kart while you’re busy - hey!” _  
_

Percy had caught Nico around the waist, pulling the younger demigod close to him. He bumped his nose against Nico’s cheek, kissing the corner of his boyfriend’s lips. “You can’t just walk away now.”

"I thought I was being distracting," Nico pointed out, wrinkling his nose at Percy. "You’re getting flour on my clothes, Percy."

Percy didn’t seem to care. He continued to hold onto Nico, burying his face against the younger boy’s neck, lips brushing over exposed skin. Nico responded by tilting his head, giving Percy better access to his neck, even as he turned in Percy's arms to rest his hands on the son of Poseidon's hips. Percy soon shifted his kisses, trailing a line of them up Nico's neck, along his jaw, and finally to his lips, kissing Nico deeply, thoroughly, and passionately. He rolled his hips forward, pressing against Nico's and, as the younger teen moaned into the kiss, it was clear that Percy currently had no intention of stopping to work on dinner.

Thankfully, it was just the two of them tonight, since Sally and Paul had gone out to dinner with one of Paul's coworkers. Honestly, as much as Nico enjoyed the impromptu make out session and blowjob Percy gave him against the refrigerator door, he was pretty sure Sally would never forgive them if she and Paul had walked in on them. At the very least, they might have been murdered for sexual acts in the kitchen.

"Let's just go out for pizza," Percy suggested once Nico had recovered from the surprise blowjob and pulled his jeans back on. "I forgot to buy tomato sauce anyways."

"Sounds good to me," Nico replied. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Percy's cheek. "Next time you want to blow me in the kitchen, at least make up a better excuse than 'you're distracting'."

"Next time I say you're distracting, at least do something besides say 'I'm just standing here'," Percy countered. He stood up and went back to the counter, where he threw the half-made dough into a bowl to put in the fridge, then grabbed Nico's hand. "Let's go."


End file.
